The Orange Toothbrush
by BaronBamboozle
Summary: Deidara used Tobi's toothbrush by happening. Tobi is not pleased. One shot.


Disclaimer: Giiiiiiiiiirl I don't own naruto none, nope.

Summary: Deidara used Tobi's toothbrush. Tobi is unhappy, to say the least.

A/N: This is kind of a sister story for Bubblegum Toothpaste. I think I might have a thing for dental hygiene. Not saying I'd want to be a dentist, oh no.

* * *

"For goodness sake, Tobi," the blonde complained, stretching an arm over his face to hide his embarrassment.

They were in a hotel room: one bathroom, two bedrooms. The bedroom with a coat rack was Tobi's, while the bedroom with a colossal glass window was Deidara's. In almost every hotel along their journeys, the brunette got stuck with the worse of the bedrooms, if there was any distinction at all. Tobi hadn't quite figured out all the rules of "dibs" yet; though whenever the artist explained it, the rules seemed to change in the teen's favor. The bedrooms in this hotel were connected together by a paper thin wall and fake oak doors. Each respective door was connected to the single cramped bathroom containing little more than the requirements: a shower, sink, toilet, and hotel sized soap. It was the events that took place in this broccoli green painted bathroom that changed the Iwa and the masked boy's lives forever.

"It's just a toothbrush," the artist said peacefully, not wanting to provoke the inevitable panic.

The young Iwa's stomach bubbled and churned with disgust at his own words. He knew very well that it wasn't 'just a toothbrush'; it was the carbon-copy equivalent of snogging for a whole minute and a half with his masked snail of a partner; letting Tobi's rough tongue trace the artist's teeth and gums ever so tenderly in brisk swaying motions. It wasn't just Tobi's tongue against the artist's slightly bucked front teeth, but all of them. Hell, Deidara's mouth was a jungle while Tobi's tongue was Tarzan. The very thought that the young blonde allowed such a thing to happen made him want to vomit. And then vomit once more.

He assured himself and the inwardly frantic orange lollipop once more, "Just a toothbrush."

The lollypop took a deep breath in before exhaling a string of mostly incoherent words except for the last few which were spoken with exceptional clarity, "You're an artist, right?"

The young 'artist' was offended by his partner's questioning tone, but was too uncomfortable with Tobi to be sassy. Instead he replied rather broken as if he were in a public speaking class, "Yeah."

The older Uchiha continued the next statement as if he were about to make a point, "Blue and orange are on opposite ends of the colour wheel, aren't they?"

It took a moment for Deidara to visualize the six coloured wheel before giving one slow and careful nod. Tobi seemed to be in disbelief for a second or two before raising his arms and frantically talking, stressing the colours by extending their vowels but not yelling (as yelling would get them kicked from the hotel), "Then how could you have possibly mixed my **orange** toothbrush with your **blue** one?"

The teen was quick to defend, snapping his fingers in front of his partner's face, "I'm a sculptor, not a painter!" It was hardly any excuse, but Deidara couldn't think of a logical explanation as to why he did mix their toothbrushes up. He could claim that he's colour blind, but he had already confirmed for Tobi that blue and orange are opposite colours. He could claim that all the walking and so little sleep was getting to him, but then again they've faced worse conditions without having a toothbrush mix up. The blonde could always fake cry if worse came to worse, but it wasn't his style. Excuses, in general, weren't his style. Deidara put a few fingers over his throbbing forehead and reddening face as the mental image of Tobi's slimy tongue in the blonde's mouth reentered his conscious thoughts. He spoke as if it were forced, "It's just a toothbrush!"

"It's **my** toothbrush, Deidara-sempai," the masked man spoke offended. "How am I supposed to brush my teeth if your germs are all over my toothbrush?"

"**My** germs?" the blonde questioned bitterly, holding a hand to his chest. "**Your** germs are in **my** mouth! Do you know how many times I'm going to have to brush my teeth to get that sugary bubblegum mint taste out of my mouth?" Deidara used mint toothpaste, Tobi didn't. The mixture of toothpaste tastes didn't settle in until after the teen had finished brushing his teeth. Sure it wasn't the worst taste in the world, in fact, it wasn't even a bad taste; but the thought that Tobi's mouth tasted like Candyland just- Deidara couldn't comment further without turning into a tomato.

"At least you get to brush the taste out of your mouth!" The masked snail froze as if suddenly hit by the most horrendous thought. The sharp gasp that came along caused the blonde to twitch as a response. Thick black gloves grabbed the shorter one's shoulders, Deidara unable to back away due to the cramped walls of the bathroom. The orange face gave his partner a grave look, shaking his partner with each statement, "If I get a cavity, sempai. If my perfect smile is ruined, sempai. If I get a ca-"

The blonde raised an arm and slapped his partner lightly, seeing as the mask would only hurt his hand more than Tobi's face, "Snap out of it! If you miss brushing your teeth once, it's not a big-"

Tobi's grasp on his partner only tightened as he grew frightened, "One time is all it takes, sempai!"

Deidara hit his partner with a closed fist over the head, "That's pregnancy, idiot!"

Tobi grew frantic and loud, "Well, it applies to brushing too! My smile, my perfect smi-" The artist interrupted his partner by swiftly and forcefully kneeing him in the stomach, easily causing the other to hit his head on the bathroom sink and fall over onto the tile floor.

Deidara hissed at his crouching partner, "Keep it down." He added kneeling down to knock on the man's ceramic face, "And no one can see your 'perfect' smile anyways."

"But cavities!" the snail called out worried. "Sempai, I've never gotten a cavity before in my entire life, partially because I'm terrified of dentists and don't want to go to one unless I absolutely have to, but I'm almost positive if I don't brush my teeth this one time I will-" He was interrupted once more by the blue-eyed pyromaniac when his mask was easily lifted and tossed aside, hitting one of the broccoli green walls (not hard enough to leave a dent). A hand pressed Deidara's weight against Tobi's chest to keep him from squirming on the cramped tiled floor.

It almost felt devious pinning the brunette like the artist did. Deidara couldn't help but smirk. Tobi squealed words of protest as the blonde licked each and every one of the fingers on his free hand, being careful for the tongue at the base of his palm. As soon as he was sure that each digit was coated evenly in spit, the artist was quick to shove them in his partner's mouth, feeling every tooth he could without going far enough back to make his partner puke. At least not puke immediately.

The Uchiha was quick to complain, "That was absolutely vile! " His face was blotched red as he attempted to spit out as much of the artist's minty slobber as he could. He swore that his partner's tongue slipped in there, but was too embarrassed to ask if that wasn't the case.

Deidara stood up and tossed his partner the orange toothbrush after wiping the wet hand on his pants, "At least it doesn't matter which toothbrush you use now. I'll get you a new one tomorrow."

That orange toothbrush made Deidara curious for Tobi.

* * *

R&R C:


End file.
